


The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by TheChuckles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria is doomed lol, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Enid is a Wolf, Just a little something to tease my next fanfic, Prequel, Storm of Walkers prelude, The Hound is a Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChuckles/pseuds/TheChuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enid is a wolf with an agenda: to serve the leader of The Pack, simply known as The Hound. Prelude to my next fanfiction crossover, titled "A Storm of Walkers" for obvious reasons. It shall be a crossover between The Walking Dead and Game of Thrones, I decree! This just sets some of the story up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Sheep

Enid could smell them.  
They weren't part of the pack.  
No, they were...different.  
Her pack had been watching them for days, she knew this well, but for the first time, she was actually within smelling range of one of the others. The Hound had told her that these new people were stupid, like sheep.  
They were prey.  
The night was dark and full of terrors, but none would dare attack her pack. Enid knew they were strong, stronger than a pack of actual wolves. The living and dead alike feared her, or so she liked to think. It was really the leader of the pack, simply known as the Hound, that inspired fear. But these new people were, like her leader had said, stupid.  
Sheep.  
No more than eight of them sat around a dying orange fire, the occasional spark popping and floating away towards the moon. It was a full moon, Enid thought with satisfaction. A nice, full, yellow moon that served at the lone source of light on the otherwise pitch black night. The patriarch of the sheep, a man with long, greasy brown hair and a stubborn face, stared into the fire as if trying to win a staring contest with the flickering flame.  
Stupid sheep, Enid thought. The fire will make him night blind.  
She couldn't wait to pounce on her prey. The Hound had been generous to send her on this mission. Simple, yet important for a lesser member of the pack. She would make sure The Hound knew everything that the sheep had done while under her surveillance. He would reward her well, she knew.  
When the man with the greasy hair finally turned his back on the fire and fell asleep, Enid knew it was time to head back to camp. Quiet as a cat, she stalked through the dense Virginia forest with haste. If she were late, The Hound would surely punish her. Enid didn't want that. When The Hound got mad, it never turned out good for anybody in the pack.  
As she trekked through the woods, she became aware of a faint rustling sound. It grew more prominent, quiet at first, but then as if it were right on top of her. Enid whipped her head around to see one of the dead barreling down on top of her. Killer instinct kicked in. She side-stepped the stupid animal, allowing it to crash into the ground where she had just stood.  
Enid wrapped her hand around the curved knife her mother had given her in a time long forgotten. The hilt, personally carved, felt at home in her slender hand. She withdrew the weapon from her belt and ended the beast in front of her by plunging her knife into its eye socket. A small black pool of blood oozed from the wound, but the creature remained dead.  
"Stupid animal," Enid commented as another dead beast descended on her.  
She didn't have time to think, only to act. There was no time for caution as she battled the creature on top of her. The stench of rotting flesh made her want to vomit, but she pushed the urge away along with the beast. It scrambled in the leaves to regain its vertical base. Enid stopped it with a swift jab into the side of its head.  
Better, Enid thought.  
Enid emerged into a clearing large enough for the twenty or so members of the pack. Only the light of the full moon shone down upon them. Most pack members were sleeping, but the lone figure standing in the middle was wide awake. A shadowy figure standing nearly seven feet tall, clad in worn leathers and furs, he awaited Enid's return.  
"What have you learned?" The Hound asked, his voice gruff and throaty.  
"The sheep are sleeping." Enid reported, careful to bow her head before her leader. "The head of their pack spent some time staring into their fire, but now he is fast asleep."  
"What of the others?"  
"Sleeping." Enid said dutifully.  
"Good," The Hound said, "Very good. You may be of some use to us after all, Little Wolf. I have another mission for you, if you are willing to embark upon it."  
She had exceeded her master's expectations, Enid knew. Excitement bubbled through her petite body, to the point where she began to shake with eagerness. "Oh, anything for you!" Enid exclaimed. "Please, I will accept your offer!"  
"Very well." The Hound motioned for her to raise her bowed head. "I was planning on giving this to Ramsay, but it seems that you are willing to commit to me entirely. Listen close, Little Wolf, for this is dangerous."  
"I'm listening!" Enid said.  
"Good. Now, while in pursuit of the sheep we are tracking now, one of the Pack has discovered a place filled with sheep. Walls protect them from us, but it appears that these sheep are especially stupid."  
"How stupid?"  
"Stupid enough to let in other sheep, from the outside. Possibly dangerous people, and they just let them into their little community. The Pack could easily storm the walls and butcher all inside, but I have thought on it for many a day. I have come to the conclusion that a siege of this place will not suffice. We would lose to many."  
"This is where you come in, Little Wolf."  
"What am I to do?" Enid asked, eager to serve her master.  
"You are to disguise yourself as a sheep and join this community of theirs. You are to gain intelligence on their numbers, their weapons, and their defenses. You are to become one of them, or so they will think. When the time is right, you will sneak back out and report all of your acquired knowledge to me."  
"You want me to become a sheep?" Enid asked, repulsed by the idea. "One of...them?" She said them as if it was the most repulsive thing she could think of. It was.  
"Precisely, Little Wolf. You appear innocent enough, at least to somebody who doesn't know who you really are. You are the perfect candidate for this mission, if you are willing to forgo on such a dangerous endeavour."  
"Oh, yes!" Enid cried. "I accept! I accept!"  
"Excellent." The Hound embraced Enid in a warm hug, something that she had never seen him do to anybody else ever before. The simple gesture made her feel content. Wanted. Dare she think, loved.  
"Where am I going?" She asked after The Hound had broken contact.  
"The sheep call their home the Alexandria Safe-Zone, or so the scouts say."


	2. JSS: Just Silly Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria starts to grow on Enid.

Enid was nervous. She would never admit it, especially not in front of the entire pack. Especially not in front of The Hound. Still, she was nervous. Not since a time long forgotten had she been without the pack at her side. Slowly walking towards the towering gate took all of the courage in Enid's little body. _What if the sheep caught on to her scheme? What if she failed The Hound?_

  
The little wolf wiped those thoughts from her mind as she stood face to face with the closed gate. She wasn't sure what to do, whether to knock or yell or what. Enid ultimately decided that she would knock, three loud slaps against the metal grating that protected the sheep from her pack.

  
Footsteps from the other side drew close. Enid cleansed herself of her wolf persona, replacing it with one she had shed long ago, in a world long forgotten. Slowly, her mind began to clear of all of the real world thoughts, such as survival and pleasing The Hound. Instead, she made herself feel frightened. Weak.

  
As the gate rolled open, she was met by a dark-skinned man with weird hair. It appeared like dreadlocks pulled back into some sort of pony tail. Enid tried not to giggle.   
"Who are you?" The man asked, adjusting the glasses on his face.

  
"Somebody looking for somewhere safe to live." Enid said in her best attempt at a terrified teenage girl. She felt as if she had nailed it.

  
A look of compassion appeared on the man's face. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

  
"No." Enid lied, feeling the knife inside her boot by wriggling her ankle.

  
"Can I make sure?"

  
"Yeah, I guess." Enid replied, tossing her backpack to the ground and raising her arms. The man stepped up close to her, close enough for her to smell his unflattering breath. He patted her down, missing her hidden knife.

  
"You got a name?"

  
"I'm...Enid." Enid said, her old name rolling off her tongue for the first time in ages.

  
"Heath. Let me escort you inside. I need to take you to Deanna." As End was taken inside Alexandria for the first time, she gazed in awe. Not the fake kind, but the real deal. The amount of sheep that she ran into simply walking down one street was enough to take out her entire pack. The awe quickly turned to fear.

  
"How many people are here?" She asked, keeping the awe in her voice to mislead Heath.

  
Heath took a moment to think. "Last count had us over 80, but I think we're closer to 100 now."

  
Definitely enough to wipe out her pack.

  
"That's insane. I haven't seen this many people since the beginning."

  
Heath snickered. "We get that a lot. Where were you, when everything went to shit?"

  
"Indianapolis. You?"

  
"Touring Washington, actually. When the roamers hit, I just ran away. My house is in New York, if it's still there. I just found this place by dumb luck. Been here since the beginning."

  
"You're lucky." Enid said. _If you were on the outside, maybe I would ask the Hound to spare you. Maybe._   
"Here we are, Deanna's. I'll let her know you're here."

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Enid walked around her new, walled home, she was confronted by a boy that appeared to be her age.

  
"You're new here." He said, brushing a rouge strand of brown hair from his face. He was taller than Enid by a head. The cargo pants and faded tan jacket he was wearing gave him a drab appearance. However, Enid found herself fixated on his green eyes. The only colorful thing about him.

  
"Yeah, just showed up today." Enid said nonchalantly. "I'm Enid." She might as well become friends with some of the sheep, she figured.

  
"I'm Ron." The boy said. "Do you have somewhere to stay yet?"

  
"No. Deanna said she was going to assign me to a house or whatever tomorrow. I don't know."

  
"Where are you going to sleep?"

  
"I'm not quite sure." Enid answered truthfully. She had pondered sneaking back out to talk to The Hound, but if anybody tried to check up on her she needed to be in Alexandria.

"Listen, there's this abandoned house right next to mine that I could sneak you into."

  
It sounded promising. "You'd do that for a girl who you don't even know?" She tried her best to sound skeptical.

  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron blushed slightly. "You want me to show you or what?"

  
Enid sighed. "I suppose."

  
The next day brought a whole lot of boredom.

  
Deanna helped her pick out a house that had been recently abandoned. "The Mormont's don't live here anymore, they all died on a supply run last month."

  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Enid said, knowing that her pack had probably been the ones to kill them.

  
"So am I." Deanna was shorter than Enid would imagine a leader. Her head only went up to Enid's jaw line, barely. Still, Deanna gave off a smug but smart vibe, even if Enid thought she looked like a human turtle.

  
"Do I have to sign up for a job or anything?" Enid asked. 

  
Deanna smiled warmly. "Not yet, dear. Take some time to get back into the feel of things." With that, the head sheep of Alexandria walked away. Enid's house was small but nice. Three rooms, one bathroom, one level, but it had running water! She thought she was seeing hallucinations when the water faucet actually worked. Naturally, the young wolf spent the next hour scrubbing the grime off of her body in the shower.

  
After she was cleansed of the outside world, Enid grabbed a random notebook and pen to "draw" in as she wandered around the streets. In reality, she was sketching an outline of a map she would later show the Hound. Once she had made her way around, she selected a beautifully green patch of grass to lay in and work on her map.

  
 _This place isn't all that bad_ , Enid thought. _Maybe the Hound won't want to take it over. Maybe the entire pack and move here and we can be normal again_. The pull of normalcy was strong, so strong in fact that Enid contemplated not ever returning to the pack. She imagined herself starting over in Alexandria, where there were no bad people or undead beasts.

  
 _Don't start thinking like the sheep_ , she reminded herself sternly.

  
"What are you drawing there?" The voice of an older man startled Enid badly. She whipped her head around to see a grey haired me looking down at her. He pushed up his glasses. "Is that a map?"

  
"No." Enid lied automatically. The man smiled.

  
"Relax, i'm not going to hurt you. I'm Reg Monroe, Deanna's husband."

  
"Enid."

  
"I was just walking by when I saw your map. I built the walls around this place, so I was just naturally curious, I suppose." After an awkward pause, Reg walked away smiling, hands in pockets, appearing content with the beautiful day.

  
_He knows. I have to kill him._

  
Enid stood up and began to follow Reg.  


	3. Blow The House Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid is up to some not so friendly activities ;)

Enid's mind was racing faster than it ever had before.  
_I can't blow this_ , she thought, her teenage self from before reasserting itself. She was already feeling more...normal. More like a sheep. _If they find out why i'm here, the Hound will kill me!_  
"Reg!" Enid shouted, intentionally tripping. The old man turned around to see her pretending to write on the scalding cement in pain. If only he knew it was fake. Reg came rushing over to help Enid, falling into her trap beautifully.   
"I think I twisted my ankle." Enid said, biting her lip when she attempted to put weight on her "bad" ankle.   
"Let me get you inside, and then we can look at it." Reg wrapped Enid's arm around him, using himself as a crutch of sorts. Enid went out of her way to overdue the injury, wincing after every step. She put on such a performance that by the time that they reached his house, Enid was sweating.   
As soon as Reg shut the door, Enid switched her killer instinct on. She began to work out how it would go down, her killing Reg, inside her mind. The curtains were drawn, the door was shut, and there was nobody else in the house to the best of her knowledge. The blood would be a problem, but if she could escape away from the scene quick enough, nobody would ever suspect her.   
"Let me have a look at that foot of yours." Reg squatted down to look at Enid's foot while she sat on the couch. As he was working the lacing off of her boot, she reached inside her other boot and pulled the knife free. She slid it underneath her thigh, hand still gripped tight around the handle.   
"What's going on, dear?" Enid was startled by Deanna's voice. The leader of Alexandria was perched at the bottom of the stairs, watching her husband work on Enid's boot.   
"Enid here tripped on the sidewalk outside. Just taking a look at it." Reg continued to work at her boot. It wouldn't be long know, Enid knew.   
"Want me to call Pete over?"   
"I don't think it will be that bad, honey."   
"I'll stop by and ask him to check in anyways." Deanna made for the front door. Enid began to shake. It was now or never. As Deanna closed in on the door, Enid brought the knife to Reg's throat and cut across the soft skin in a swift motion. She covered his mouth to silence any possible noise, but his body fell to the floor with a loud thud.   
"What was that?" Deanna turned her head around to see her husband on the ground, bleeding from the neck, dying. Enid pounced, tackling her against the door. Her knife slipped from her hand due to the amount of Reg's blood covering it. Deanna tried to scream, but Enid wrapped her hands around her slim throat. As she applied pressure, she couldn't look at Deanna's face. She felt too guilty.   
As Enid looked away, Deanna managed to grab the knife Enid had dropped. She slashed at Enid's face, the girl barely able to avoid being cut while strangling Deanna. Enid was forced to release her stranglehold to grab the knife from Deanna's hand.   
"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She whispered violently as she slit Deanna's throat. The hurt look that flashed in Deanna's eyes was too much for Enid. She turned away as the older woman choked on her own blood. Tears formed in the little wolf's eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just done.   
For how long she sat curled in a ball between the two Monroe's, she was unsure. Finally, Enid realized that she needed to stab their brains before they came back as walkers. Once the dirty deed was done, she realized she needed for formulate some sort of plan. Nobody could know that she had done this, nobody. Her whole Pack's operation hinged on her role as one of the sheep.   
As quickly as possible, Enid took off her sweatshirt, rolled it into a little ball, and set it on the couch. It was covered in blood, as was her shirt and jeans. Enid stripped until all of the bloodied clothes were off of her body. She ran into the bathroom and proceeded to scrub her body clean of any traces of struggle. When she was done, she stole a simple pair of jeans from Deanna's closet and a hoodie from Reg's. The clothes didn't look to foreign on her. They would work.   
Slipping the bloodied clothes inside the pocket of her hoodie, Enid silently ran out the back door. Once she was four houses down, she slowed to a walk and even dared to walk in the open street. As she walked, she came upon her notebook, still flipped to the map she had been drawing.   
Stupid thing, she thought as she picked it up and headed back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that.   
> The whole idea behind this small drabble was to set up Alexandria for my next fanfic, A Storm of Walkers, which takes place after Deanna and Reg are murdered. The power vacuum that is created by Enid will unfold as several different factions attempt to seize control of Alexandria. Look for A Storm of Walkers to be debuting soon!! :D   
> ~TheChuckles


End file.
